This invention relates to a motorcycle being adjustable with respect to seat elevation and footpeg positions with the purpose to accommodate for at least two widely different riding positions and body postures. The motorcycle of the invention may thus be adapted to widely different requirements on the combined “man and machine” when a change in driving environments changes from e.g. a sharply curved road under high speed racing-like driving conditions, to less demanding driving conditions, e.g. slow driving along a straight avenue. The purpose of driving a motorcycle may vary according to the user in question, but many drivers would like to be able to vary between driving fast in a more or less crouched position, and driving with style and doing so in a relaxed manner. Almost all drivers would give priority to driving safely. The motorcycle of the invention provides it all, a racing-like motorcycle including mechanical features allowing the machine to be altered into a laid-back custom cruiser motorcycle for comfortable riding, or vice versa, while rendering particularly foot braking and foot gear shifting control to the rider without interruption.